Just let me die
by Skye Marcus
Summary: Alors qu'elle est en train de vivre un événement assez traumatisant, Ziva laisse les souvenirs de son douloureux passé remonter à la surface...
1. I'm in here

_Le passé, c'est la chose qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes tous dissemblables et c'est pourquoi nous utilisons tous des méthodes différentes pour le supporter. Il y en a qui vivent continuellement ancrés dedans, d'autres qui essayent d'avancer sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter un regard de temps en temps derrière leur épaule et y en a d'autres qui le nient totalement, qui semblent recommencer leur vie chaque matin comme si Hier n'avait jamais existé._

_Il y a une citation du film __Magnolia__ que je trouve terriblement vraie « Vous en avez peut-être fini avec le Passé, mais le Passé n'en a pas fini avec vous. » Quoique l'on fasse, le passé est toujours au fond de nous à nous torturer._

C'est en écoutant la chanson « I'm in here » de_** Sia**__. Que l'idée d'écrire un ship sur le passé tortueux de Ziva m'est venue. Je me suis très légèrement inspirée d'une scène de la série __**Nikita**__,__ que je vénère, au cours de laquelle on entend cette chanson. Le titre de mon O.S. est une des répliques, justement, de l'une des héroines, Alex __. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Just let me die<strong>

Les paupières à demi closes, la tête bourdonnante inclinée vers ma poitrine, je tentais de reconstituer mentalement les événements qui m'avaient conduite, 3 jours plus tôt, sur cette chaise, de laquelle je n'avais pas bougé depuis. Ma mémoire devait être aussi endommagée que mon corps

puisque je ne me rappelais, pour ainsi dire, de rien. Mes membres, engourdis par le manque d'exercice, endoloris par les coups brutales que j'avais reçus, n'arrangeaient rien à mes recherches. Je souffrais trop pour parvenir à me concentrer.

Depuis 3 pénibles journées, j'étais assise sur ce siège, dans cette pièce sombre que seule une lucarne, laissant passer à moitié le froid, éclairait. Depuis 3 longues journées deux hommes, la tête dissimulée par un keffieh, m'interrogeaient, me frappaient et me torturaient. J'avais essayé de résister, de provoquer mes tortionnaires mais le corps humain a des limites que même toute la volonté du monde ne peut repousser. Alors je m'étais terrée dans un mutisme complet m'employant à rester en vie autant que je le pouvais. La seule idée de Tony, Gibbs et McGee remuant ciel et terre pour me retrouver devait suffire pour me donner la force et le courage de me battre, mais à cette heure-ci ou les minutes me paraissaient être des heures et ou les jours continuaient de s'écouler sans la moindre lueur d'espoir, cette pensée commençait à s'estomper tout comme mon énergie. Je n'avais plus envie de lutter alors qu'au fur et à mesure mon coeur libérait les souvenirs douloureux de mon lourd passé.

**I'm in here, can anybody see me?**

_Je suis ici, quelqu'un peut-il me voir_

**Can anybody help?**

_Quelqu'un peut-il aider?_

Je criais ma détresse.

**I'm in here, a prisoner of history**

_Je suis ici, une prisonnière de l'histoire_

**Can anybody help?**

_Quelqu'un peut-il aider?_

J'étais là, seule et vulnérable, prisonnière entre ces murs, prisonnière d'une vie que je n'avais pas choisie et qui m'avait été imposée, prisonnière de l'Histoire. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, la ligne de mon destin avait été toute tracée: j'étais la fille d'un brillant agent du Mossad, qui servait son pays corps et âme, il était donc naturel que je le devienne aussi. Mon pays avait besoin de moi.

Je n'ai pas connu les joies de la famille unie, mon père n'étant jamais là et ma mère le lui reprochant sans cesse. Elle détestait l'homme qu'il était devenu depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé et le lui montrait. Elle avait fini par le quitter et nous emmener loin de lui, ma soeur et moi. Peut-être pas assez car lorsqu'elle avait été abattue pendant d'une fusillade, la même durant laquelle mon meilleur ami Rahim avait trouvé la mort, nous étions retournées à la demeure paternelle et je m'étais alors engagée.

**Can you hear my call?**

_N'entends tu pas mon appel?_

**Are you coming to get me now?**

_Viens tu me chercher maintenant?_

**I've been waiting for**

_J'ai attendu pour que_

**You to come rescue me,**

_Tu viennes me sauver,_

**I need you to hold**

_J'ai besoin que tu tiennes_

**All of the sadness I can not**

_Toute la tristesse que je ne peux_

**Living inside of me.**

_Vivre en moi._

Mes habits poisseux et déchirés collaient ma peau. Je donnais un petit coup de tête afin de dégager une mèche qui barrait mes yeux mais du sang la retenait plaquée contre ma joue. De toute façon le moindre de mes mouvements me faisait un mal de chien. Je tirai sur mes bras afin de me redresser pour mieux respirer, mais la corde, entaillant un peu plus mes poignets, me dissuada de continuer. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait horriblement souffrir: mes chevilles et mes poignets cisaillés, mes jambes tailladées, mes cotes brisées, mon épaule déboitée, mon visage tuméfié... Depuis quelques jours, la douleur était devenue mon quotidien. Et il n'y avait personne, personne pour venir à mon secours, seul des souvenirs malheureux qui ne cessaient de tourmenter mon âme déchiquetée.

**I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something**

_Je suis ici, j'essaie de te dire quelque chose_

**Can anybody help?**

_Quelqu'un peut-il aider?_

**I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear.**

_Je suis ici, j'appelle mais tu n'entends pas._

**Can anybody hep?**

_Quelqu'un peut-il aider?_

N'y avait-il donc personne pour me venir en aide? Je ne savais même pas ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir? Le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été libre et véritablement heureuse ou le fait d'être clouée sur cette chaise depuis de longues heures, le corps labouré par les coups et massacré par la douleur.

**Can you hear my call?**

_N'entends tu pas mon appel?_

**Are you coming to get me now?**

_Viens tu me chercher maintenant?_

**I've been waiting for**

_J'ai attendu pour que_

**You to come rescue me,**

_Tu viennes me sauver,_

**I need you to hold**

_J'ai besoin que tu tiennes_

**All of the sadness I can not**

_Toute la tristesse que je ne peux_

**Living inside of me.**

_Vivre en moi._

Tous les chagrins, toutes les blessures qui n'avaient jamais cicatrisées et que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi resurgissaient et affluaient à flots dévastant les méandres de mon coeur. Enfermée dans cette pièce humide et sale, à la merci du froid et de la faim, je n'étais plus qu'une épave que les pauvres murailles, que j'avais érigées au fil des ans pour me préserver, ne pouvaient plus protéger.

**I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,**

_Je pousse un cri, je m'effondre,_

**I am fearing it all,**

_J'ai peur de tout_

**Stuck inside these walls.**

Coincée entre ces murs.

**Tell me there is hope for me**

_Dis moi qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi_

**Is anybody out there listening**

_Y a t-il quelqu'un qui m'écoute là-bas?_

Ma carapace s'était brisée sous les poings de mes agresseurs et les assauts de la solitude, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour me défendre, moi, Ziva David, agent du NCIS et ex-kidonim, je me sentais terriblement démunie, terriblement humaine.  
>Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout. Coincée entre ces 4 murs, j'étais effrayée à l'idée de perdre encore des gens que j'aimais. Tellement m'avaient déjà quittée: ma mère, le souvenir de son sourire et de son regard tendre me traversa, éclairant brièvement mon esprit, mais il fut rapidement éteint par la souvenance de la peine et de l'immense souffrance que j'avais ressenti à la mort de ma petite soeur. Tali., ma Tali.<p>

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières boursoufflées et roulèrent sur mes joues ensanglantées tandis que le noeud dans ma gorge s'épaississait plus son image s'imposait dans ma tête. Depuis le jour ou un kamikaze s'était fait exploser dans l'hôtel ou elle se trouvait, plus rien n'avait été comme avant. Le souffle de l'explosion avait emporté à jamais nos délires fraternels, nos fous rires de gamines, nos chamailleries innocentes et toutes ces longues discussions, celles que l'ont tenaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes tapis dans le lit de l'une d'entre nous et ou l'on se partageait tout: nos problèmes de conscience, nos aventures amoureuses, nos envies, nos rêves les plus fous.

On avait traversé des périodes difficiles, à commencer par celle qui avait suivi le décès de notre mère mais on s'en était toujours sortie à deux. Malgré nos différents, malgré les préférences que mon père pouvait lui accorder, jamais je n'avais éprouvé la moindre jalousie à son égard. Je lui pardonnais tout, je la chérissais, et elle, elle m'admirait. J'étais son modèle.

Le jour ou le ciel l'avait rappelée à lui, je m'étais sentie aveugle comme si je venais de perdre la prunelle de mes yeux. Malachi et Ari s'étaient employés à me réconforter mais la seule chose qui m'avait donnée la force de continuer d'avancer était la Vengeance. Vengeance à laquelle j'avais consacré des années de ma vie et durant lesquelles mon chagrin s'était quelque peu dissipé.  
>Puis j'ai tué Ari. Comment j'en étais arrivée là, je n'en savais rien. Toutes ses années, dévorée par la haine et l'amertume, je m'étais transformée en robot, accomplissant toutes les missions des Metsada sans poser aucune question, ne m'en remettant qu'à mes supérieurs. La spirale infernale qui m'avait happée après la mort de ma cadette aurait du recommencer mais, en abattant mon demi-frère, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille dans laquelle j'ai rapidement creusé mes marques. La vie me souriait enfin, du moins je le croyais.<p>

Quelques années plus tard, je m'étais retrouvée, au fond du désert somalien, dans la même situation que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Et là, j'avais enfin compris. J'étais bloquée dans un cercle vicieux et ma vie n'était qu'un champ de ruines. Chaque jour était un combat de plus, un combat qui m'épuisait.

Un vieux dicton dit que « _Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort. ». Il_n'est que foutaises car je ne suis pas Hulk ou un de ses stupides super-héros américains que Tony ne cesse de citer, je suis juste une femme détruite.

Je voulais hurler mon désespoir mais je ne réussissais même pas à écarter mes lèvres gonflées par les coups violents que j'avais reçus. Ma gorge, elle-même, ne m'obéissait plus. Le seul son qu'elle parvenait à émettre était faible et rauque, semblable à celui d'un animal au seuil de la mort.

**Can you hear my call?**

_N'entends tu pas mon appel?_

**Are you coming to get me now?**

_Viens tu me chercher maintenant?_

**I've been waiting for**

_J'ai attendu pour que_

**You to come rescue me,**

_Tu viennes me sauver,_

**I need you to hold**

_J'ai besoin que tu tiennes_

**All of the sadness I can not**

_Toute la tristesse que je ne peux_

**Living inside of me.**

_Vivre en moi._

La mort, cette traitresse qui m'avait retiré tous ceux que j'aimais sans jamais venir me chercher. Du fond de ma prison, je l'attendais, je la voulais. Je voulais mourir, partir rejoindre _« Ima », « Tali », « Ari », « Rahim », « Hadar », « Jenny »_ et tous ces collègues et amis que j'avais perdus au Mossad. Même mon corps ne me supportait plus alors pourquoi ne venait-elle pas? Je ne l'avais jamais autant désirée, pourquoi se faisait-elle attendre?

Des bruits résonnèrent dans le couloir qui menait à ma geôle mais j'étais trop concentrée sur celle que j'attendais pour y prêter attention. Une faible lumière éclaira alors mon visage. L'ange de la mort sûrement, il venait me chercher. Il criait mon prénom. Il a détaché mes poignets et m'a soulevée dans ses bras et là, j'ai aperçu son visage. Tony.

Il m'avait trouvée, il était venu me chercher. Et j'ai compris. Si depuis toutes ces années, je n'étais pas morte c'est parce que je voulais vivre. Si toute ma vie j'avais lutté pour survivre, aujourd'hui, je voulais vivre car j'aimais la Vie.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet O.S. vous a plu, si c'est le cas je ferai peut-être un second chapitre et des bonus racontant le deuil de la mort de Tali, celui de Rivka David et d'autres qui concernent le passé de notre israélienne préférée? Si çà vous intéresse, manifestez vous avec une petite review (Non çà ne s'appelle pas du chantage! ^^) et même si çà ne vous intéresse pas, les reviews çà fait toujours plaisir.<br>_


	2. I'm in here (suite)

_Puisque quelques valeureux lecteurs se sont manifestés et je les en remercie, je me sens dans l'obligation d'ajouter un chapitre à cet O.S. qui n'en est plus un, en fin de compte._

_Mais avant j'aimerai remercier LegMa qui répond toujours présente quand j'ai des conseils à lui demander et qui a choisi parmi plusieurs propositions, cette idée pour la suite. Vous pouvez lui être reconnaissants, elle vous a épargné le sujet "6) Tony l'embrasse et elle décède dans ses bras après avoir dis un truc style "maintenant je peux mourir heureuse" ou "la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue juste pour un moment comme celui-là." ^^ Et je m'excuse auprès des personnes à qui j'avais promis de poster cette suite hier soir (mais à ce moment là je faisais le deuil d'un certain personnage de Desperate Housewives dont la mort m'a choquée)._

_Sinon pour introduire cette conclusion, je me contenterai d'un bonne lecture. Original, non? Je vais quand même rajouter que je suis tout bonnement déçue par ce que j'ai écris tellement c'est guimauve et pathétique. Dans ma tête, çà rendait pas pareil, alors soyez indulgents, hein? ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Just let me die<strong>

(partie 2)

Les larmes ruisselantes sur mes joues creusées par la fatigue, je me tenais recroquevillée sur moi-même, assise par terre, coincée entre le divan et la table basse, mes bras enserrant mes genoux. Alors que je reniflais, sa main me tendit un mouchoir que je pris silencieusement, en hochant la tête pour le remercier.

Il se laissa glisser à son tour du canapé pour se retrouver collé à moi, et, d'un geste tendre, enlaça mes épaules.

**-Viens là... **Souffla t-il en m'attirant délicatement contre lui.

Je me laissai faire. Sa présence et l'attention qu'il me portait à ce instant même me procurait un profond réconfort.  
>Il devait déjà s'être écoulée une bonne heure depuis qu'il avait sonné chez moi afin de prendre de mes nouvelles, nouvelles que je tardais à lui donner depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais essayé de le renvoyer chez lui, prétextant une soudaine et virulente envie de dormir, mais çà n'avait pas marché. Certes j'étais convaincante avec mes profonds cernes violacés mais il s'inquiétait et mon état ne lui donnait aucune raison de se rassurer. Il m'avait alors contournée et avait pénétré dans mon salon, qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses craintes. Sur la table basse trônait une bouteille de Scotch, entourée de vieux albums photos.<p>

Les événements traumatisants suivis des longues semaines d'hôpital que j'avais vécues le mois dernier m'avaient fait réfléchir. L'étau du passé me retenait encore prisonnière et la seule façon que j'avais imaginé pour le détruire à jamais et m'en libérer, était d'y faire face une bonne fois pour toutes avant de l'anéantir complètement, lui qui m'avait tant fait souffrir.

J'avais hésité. Je savais que le chagrin allait me submerger et que je finirai sûrement la soirée, roulée en boule dans mon lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller que je ne manquerai certainement pas d'humidifier, mais je savais aussi que si je ne me prenais pas en main pour de bon, je continuerai de me débattre et de suffoquer dans cette eau glacée qu'était ma mémoire, tel un nageur en train de se noyer. Toucher le fond pour mieux remonter à la surface.

J'étais donc allée chercher le carton dans lequel j'avais entassé tous mes souvenirs, et, parce que je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter, seule, les flots enragés du passé, je l'avais tirée de son hibernation, dans un buffet de la cuisine, afin qu'elle m'accompagne. Cette bonne vieille bouteille de Scotch.

Il m'avait alors regardée et, tel un mauvais élève pris en faute par son professeur, j'avais baissé le nez. Se saisissant de la bouteille, il m'avait rempli un verre. Je crois qu'il voulait faciliter ma confession, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché, puisqu'à cet instant précis, je sanglotais comme une petite fille. En temps normal, je ne me serai jamais laissée aller de la sorte mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Ma carapace s'était brisée pendant mes 3 jours de séquestration, et il était là près de moi, lui qui était venue m'arracher à temps des griffes de la mort.

Effleurant les photos, les contemplant, il m'avait forcée à lui parler de ces moments heureux qu'elles avaient immortalisés. Certains me faisaient rire, d'autres rougir.

Et puis les larmes étaient venues, elles avaient dévasté mon visage. Il n'était plus question de ces souvenirs joyeux qui me paraissaient si lointains, juste de ces terribles événements qui avaient ruiné ma vie.

Il n'avait pas bougé mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Celui-là même que l'on se lançait toujours lorsque l'un de nous allait mal et qui remplaçait tous les câlins du monde, qu'une certaine pudeur nous empêchait ne nous prodiguer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais épanchée sur chacun des êtres chers que j'avais perdus, à commencer par ma mère. Sa mort tragique et soudaine avait eu un profond impact sur ma personnalité. Du jour au lendemain, j'avais perdu l'une des personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde. C'en était fini des pique-niques sur la plage entre filles, avec elle et Tali, des longues leçons de cuisine qui se terminaient toujours par le traditionnel _"_léchage de plats", des après-midi shopping, de toutes ces choses habituelles qu'une mère pratique avec sa fille mais qui ne trouvent du sens que lorsqu'elles sont à jamais terminées.

"_On ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd."_ Avant qu'une balle n'ôte la vie à ma mère, je crois que je n'étais pas consciente de tout l'attachement que j'avais pour elle. Avant, j'étais juste une petite fille en colère qui lui reprochait d'avoir quitté mon père pour un autre homme.

La gaieté et l'insouciance avait alors fait place au chagrin. J'étais rentrée chez mon père à Tel-Aviv et les armes, la violence, le Mossad et surtout la mort étaient devenus mon quotidien. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis, de connaissances auxquels je tenais énormément et à cela s'ajoutait ma soif de reconnaissance paternelle et d'affection inassouvies, que seule Tali semblait soucieuse de m'apporter. Mais Tali était partie de la même façon, brutale et douloureuse, que ma mère, entrainant avec elle le peu d'humanité que le Mossad m'avait laissée.

Tant que nous vivions ensemble, j'avais résisté à la cruauté et à l'esprit de vengeance, qui pouvaient m' habiter certains jours, afin qu'elle n'éprouve jamais la moindre honte, devant l'image de son ainée. Elle était le petit ange gardien qui veillait sur mon âme. Âme qui avait été, depuis la mort de notre mère et mon entrée au Mossad, la proie de nombreuses tentations.

Lorsque la bombe avait rasé le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle avait aussi rasé tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain. J'étais devenue le pire cauchemar de Tali: une tueuse, une vraie. Celle qui prenait du plaisir à appuyer sur la gâchette, dénuée du moindre remord, possédée par la haine.

Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que mon père, aussi peu scrupuleux et dur qu'il était, avait toujours préféré Tali qui manifestait plus de compassion. Contrairement à moi, elle ne cachait pas sa sensibilité et c'est peut-être cela qui la rendait meilleure. Amanda, une des plus grandes manipulatrices que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, m'a dit un jour que la vulnérabilité pouvait être la meilleure des armes et je l'ai crue.

Je saisissais une photo de Tali et, doucement, effleurais la texture du papier. Délicatement, Tony déposa sa paume sur le dos de ma main et mêla ses doigts aux miens.

- **Je suis là, tu sais.** Souffla t-il.

Étonnée, je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard sombre dans le sien.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce à quoi il faisait référence en me déclarant ceci mais j'étais certaine de ce que moi je désirais. Toute ma vie, on m'avait imposé des décisions, arraché des gens que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui, je voulais faire mes propres choix, recommencer à zéro, oublier ce lourd passé qui m'avait tant fait souffrir et qui chaque jour revenait me hanter et pour cela j'étais persuadée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'y aider. C'était bien lui qui m'avait délivrée alors qu'abattue par le poids des souvenirs, j'avais attendu la mort qui me guettait, tapie dans l'ombre.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et, surpris, il n'a pas bougé. Pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, je savais qu'il le souhaitait autant que moi, mais je pense qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis le temps que l'on jouait au chat et à la souris, on ne savait même plus lequel d'entre nous était censé attraper l'autre. De plus j'étais à moitié ivre, à en juger la bouteille vide qui trainait sur le tapis. En parfait gentleman, il ne voulait certainement pas que je décide d'accomplir ce que nous aurions du faire depuis tellement longtemps, juste parce que j'avais le cerveau embrûmé. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il craignait que je n'endommage son intégrité physique pour avoir abusé de moi sous l'emprise de l'alcool.  
>Alors que je posais ma main droite sur sa joue, il m'attrapa le poignet et recula son visage.<p>

**- Ziva...tu es bourrée. Tu vas le regretter demain.  
>- C'est toi qui va t'en mordre les doigts demain pour avoir laisser filer ta chance. <strong>Rétorquai-je, en revenant à la charge.  
><strong>- Ziva...<br>- Je sais ce que je veux et je sais ce que toi, tu veux. Et si c'est parce que ce sont quelques verres de trop qui m'ont convaincue que j'avais envie de toi, on ne va tout de même pas abandonner sous prétexte que je ne suis pas totalement dans mon état normal? A moins que je ne me sois trompée et que tu ne me désires en aucun cas.  
><strong>

Il hésita un court instant avant de confesser.

**- Détrompe-toi, tu es bien plus désirable que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Au début je perçus une sorte de résistance qui fut bien vite refoulée cependant, lorsque je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'hésita plus. Saisissant mon visage entre ses doigts, il me rendit un fougueux baiser que je m'empressai d'approfondir.

Glissant ses mains froides sous mon t-shirt, il le fit passer promptement par dessus ma tête après que je l'eusse débarrassé de sa chemise.  
>Un court laps de temps, nous restâmes à nous darder un regard hésitant. On avait tous les deux cette impression amère de commettre une irréparable erreur, une bêtise que nous pourrions longuement regretter à l'avenir. Mais je crois qu'en fait, à cet instant, nous nous fichions pas mal du futur, seules l'envie profonde et l'attirance plus que physique que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, nous importaient. Donc, sans même nous concerter, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre.<p>

Enroulant son bras autour de ma taille, il me souleva et me propulsa sur le sofa. Alors plantant mes ongles dans la chair de son dos, je l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et, pendant qu'il s'attaquait à mon jean, je redessinais la ligne de sa mâchoire avec ma langue.

Je me cambrai en gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il couvrait mes seins de baisers fiévreux et descendait ses lèvres chaudes plus bas sur mon ventre, ses doigts ripant le long de mes cuisses...

Le désir et la frustration qui s'étaient accumulés au fil des années ainsi que le besoin intense de me sentir vivante ce soir-là se transformèrent rapidement en une violence incontrôlable. Je me fichais de la douleur que je lui imposais et de celle qu'il me donnait en réponse, j'étais comme une bête qui se débattait pour survivre.  
>Sauvages et exaltés étaient les meilleurs adjectifs pour qualifier nos premiers ébats. Il ne m'embrassait pas, il me dévorait, je ne le caressais pas, je le griffais, tandis que nos deux corps brûlants et suants ne faisaient plus qu'un.<p>

* * *

><p>Après s'être découverts et s'être aimés passionnément sur mon divan, on avait fini par rejoindre ma chambre ou nous étions reparti à la découverte de l'autre, un peu plus calmement cette fois. Puis je m'étais endormie, pelotonnée contre lui.<p>

Je suppose qu'il a légèrement paniqué ce matin, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, seul dans mon lit, ses affaires soigneusement pliées et déposées au bord. Ma chambre avait retrouvé son aspect habituel, rangé et propre, qui, pourtant hier soir, avait pris des apparences de souk. Fouillant des yeux la pièce, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence que j'avais disparu et j'ose imaginer qu'il devait s'attendre à ce que, déplorant notre folle nuit, j'avais préféré m'évader quelques heures de mon appartement afin de me calmer.  
>Il avait évidemment tort, je ne pouvais regretter un seul instant, ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Non seulement, je m'étais sentie heureuse et plus vivante que jamais dans ses bras, mais de plus, il était carrément doué au lit. Je devais bien me l'avouer, c'était le pied. Il m'avait comblée et avait effacé tous mes souvenirs désastreux et ces choses qui me reliaient toujours à la souffrance. Avec lui, j'oubliais tout, je retrouvais la sérénité.<p>

Lorsqu'il a traversé mon salon baigné dans la pénombre, pour rejoindre ma porte d'entrée, je l'ai surpris en allumant brusquement la lumière, dévoilant ainsi ma présence. J'étais confortablement installée dans mon canapé, un large sourire étirant mes lèvres, vêtue d'un simple peignoir en soie couleur crème, mes cheveux s'écoulant en cascade sur mes épaules.

**- C'est ce qu'il s'appelle s'enfuir comme un assassin. **Commentai je d'une voix moqueuse.  
><strong>- S'enfuir comme un voleur. <strong>Me corrigea t-il machinalement en me rendant mon sourire.

**- Qu'est ce que çà fait? Ce sont tous les deux des criminels.  
>- Ca fait que tu as une drôle de façon de dire bonjour aux gens. <strong>Rétorqua t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- **Bonjour, cher ami. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit et que vous avez bien dormi. **Lui lançai-je d'un ton enjoué.

- **Excellente. A part quelques ronflements qui sont venus troubler mon sommeil en deuxième partie, rien à critiquer.**

Je lui assénai un coup de poing à l'épaule tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Le sérieux nous enveloppa soudainement lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira contre son torse. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, quelque peu gênée, hésitante.

**- Tu ne...tu ne regrettes rien? **Hasarda t-il en faufilant ses doigts dans mes boucles brunes, lui aussi tout aussi troublé que moi.  
>- <strong>Pas si toi tu ne regrettes rien non plus.<strong>

Écartant légèrement les pans de mon peignoir, il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à ma poitrine.

**- Les temps sont durs en ce moment avec la crise, tu sais. Je dois bien me contenter de ce que je trouve...donc pour l'instant, non je ne regrette rien. **Avoua t-il, d'un ton résigné, en haussant les épaules.

- **Idiot. **Soufflai je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il me soulevait.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi déçue que je le suis car çà voudrait dire que vous avez détesté^^ Je promets que j'essaierai de me rattraper pour le ship sur la mort de Tali. <em>

_**Gaelle ****ma poule**, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas casé la chanson d'Edith Piaf comme promis mais je trouvais que mon ship était assez nul comme çà pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, mais j'ai parlé d'Amanda, tu peux bien m'excuser. Et je t'entends déjà, oui Amanda avant d'être la psychologue manipulatrice de la Division, a très bien pu rencontrer Ziva^^ Le monde est petit ;) Merci tout de même pour avoir pris le temps de t'intéresser à ma fic comme au bon vieux temps ;)  
><em>


	3. Tali

_Hello! =) Après une longue absence due en particulier aux partiels, je suis de retour pour vous poster le bonus promis de ma fic sur la mort de Tali.  
><em>

_Je me dois de préciser qu'il n'est pas très satisfaisant mais ce mois-ci j'avais franchement la tête ailleurs, en revanche je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant sur you tube la musique Dreammaker d'un de mes groupes préférés Two Steps From Hellpuisque je l'ai écrit en l'écoutant en boucle. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Just let me die<br>**

**(bonus)**

Figée face au bâtiment en ruines qui se dressait devant moi, je contemplais avec effroi l'ampleur des dégâts. Les muscles contractés, la poitrine compressée et les yeux agrandis d'horreur, j'étais incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement, de respirer et d'espérer que tout cela n'était pas la réalité, que j'allais me réveiller et que ce cauchemar serait vite oublié. Mais il n'était rien de tel. J'étais véritablement là, debout au beau milieu du désastre, entourée par les secours qui grouillaient de partout et les pompiers qui tentaient d'éteindre les dernières flammes qui léchaient les murs de l'hôtel.

La fumée, l'odeur de chair brûlée, le sang, les cris, l'insoutenable et moi, au centre, perdue dans le chaos tandis qu'une main posée sur mon front dégoulinant de sueur, j'essayais de reprendre pieds. Il fallait que je la trouve, il fallait que j'aille la sauver, il fallait que je la ramène à la maison, il fallait qu'elle vive.

Rassemblant le peu de forces qui habitaient encore mon corps, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, je m'élançai vers les civières et me faufilant entre elles, je vérifiais si elle comptait parmi les rescapés. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, le peu d'espérance, qui m'animait encore, diminuait. J'avais regardé chaque blessé, elle n'en était pas. Cependant, je voulais encore y croire, je m'accrochai désespérément. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

A plusieurs reprises, irritant un peu plus à chaque fois ma gorge, je criais son prénom. En vain.

Me retournant vers l'édifice effondré, les jambes chancelantes, le coeur battant à tout rompre, je reprenais ma respiration et, anéantie, pressais mes paumes sur mes joues. Il ne se pouvait pas qu'elle soit...non c'était impossible, elle devait juste être coincée quelque part, peut-être qu'elle était sortie avant l'explosion et n'avait pas eu le temps d'informer son équipier. Oui c'est cela, çà devrait être cela.

Et pourtant au fond de moi, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde car, depuis la veille, le pressentiment horrible qui m'avait habitée deux jours avant la mort de notre mère était revenu me hanter, mais mon cerveau se refusait à l'admettre. Pour moi, elle était invincible, indestructible, immortelle...j'avais trop besoin d'elle pour qu'elle parte. Elle était ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, ma raison, mon humanité. Elle était ma soeur adorée et puis elle était si jeune, elle avait la vie devant elle. La mort m'avait déjà enlevé ma mère, elle ne pouvait pas me frapper à nouveau.

Alors que, toujours immobile les yeux rivés sur les vestiges, ma tête s'employait à garder espoir sous la pression de mon coeur qui hurlait en silence qu'elle était toujours en vie, un bras vigoureux a entouré ma taille et m'a soutenue vers les secouristes qui emmenaient sur un brancard un premier corps, recouvert d'un drap blanc, qu'ils venaient d'extraire des gravas. Mon co-équipier leur a fait signe de rabattre le linge.  
>Ce n'était pas elle, je le savais car elle était vivante quelque part, et j'allais finir par la trouver. Alors certes même si le cadavre à demi-calciné gisant devant mes yeux lui ressemblait fortement, je savais que ce n'était pas elle. De toute façon, il était bien trop déchiqueté pour qu'on puisse l'identifier.<p>

Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner mais Malachi me retint fermement, m'obligeant à contempler à nouveau le corps. J'ai murmuré que ce n'était pas elle mais il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il était livide, de toute évidence il était persuadé que c'était elle mais il se trompait.

Je voulu l'entrainer ailleurs mais sa poigne me gardait prisonnière contre lui, devant le brancard ou reposait cette inconnue. Je voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait mais le regard empli de tristesse qu'il me jeta m'en empêcha. J'ai posé mes yeux à nouveau sur le corps mais je ne voyais rien qu'une jeune fille inconnue presque méconnaissable. J'étais dans le déni. Et ce parce que j'étais bien trop attachée à elle pour supporter la vérité, cette atroce vérité qui m'arracherait une partie de moi-même lorsque je l'accepterai.

Ce n'est que lorsque d'une main tremblante, Malachi a détaché l'étoile de David qui pendait encore à son cou et me l'a tendue, que j'ai compris, je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. Une larme s'est écrasée sur mes doigts alors que je les refermais sur le bijou.  
>Alors j'ai réalisé, j'ai reconnu son visage bien que ravagé. Le choc fut d'une telle violence que je n'ai pu réagir directement. Le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds, ma vue s'est brouillée et la foule hurlante a semblé s'être tue. Mon cerveau était comme déconnecté, je ne percevais plus rien, c'était comme si je venais de mourir instantanément. Et puis d'un seul coup, les larmes ont jailli de mes paupières et j'ai fini par tourner vers mon compagnon mon visage à présent inondé, en murmurant faiblement, d'un son rauque.<p>

_- _**Elle est morte?**

Il a acquiescé silencieusement d'un signe de tête et m'a enlacée tendrement en déposant un délicat baiser sur ma tempe. Me dégageant brutalement, je l'ai repoussé et renversant ma tête en arrière, j'ai laissé échapper de mon coeur un long cri de désespoir. **  
><strong>D'un geste énergique, il m'a attrapée et m'a entrainée quelques mètres en arrière, résistant aux coups violents que je lui portais dans le thorax pour qu'il me lâche. Entre deux sanglots bruyants, j'hurlais.

**- ILS ONT TUE MA SOEUR! ILS ONT TUE MA PETITE SOEUR!  
><strong>

Il m'a laissé le cogner et lorsque épuisée, mes poings se sont ramollis, il les a saisis et m'attirant contre lui, il m'a serrée sur son torse. Tendrement, il a essuyé mes joues, il a caressé mes cheveux et m'a chuchoté que tout irait bien. Les mêmes et dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait adressées avant de sortir de la salle de repos dans laquelle je l'avais attirée pour lui faire part de mon mauvais pressentiment et lui conjurer d'annuler la mission. D'une voix rassurante et en souriant, elle m'avait rétorqué, moqueuse, que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter mais que, promis, elle regarderait des deux côtés avant de traverser la route et qu' évidemment on se reverrait le soir.

La tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, je me suis abandonnée. Vidée, accablée, exténuée, j'ai pleuré. Le coeur déchiré, l'âme broyée, j'ai maudis la terre entière, le ciel, Dieu. En l'espace de quelques minutes seulement ma vie venait de basculer, je venais de perdre celle que je chérissais le plus au monde, mon ange gardien, celle pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie.

Jamais plus je n'entendrai sa voix chaude résonner dans la maison paternelle, jamais plus je ne sentirai ses doigts se glisser dans ma chevelure qu'elle admirait tant, jamais plus je ne verrai son sourire illuminer son doux visage et réchauffer les pierres de mon coeur, jamais plus elle ne se blottirait dans mes bras en me confiant, tout bas, ses craintes et ses chagrins les plus secrets.

Il n'y aurait plus de rires et de chants, il n'y aurait plus de disputes, il n'y aurait plus de promenades main dans la main.

Il n'y aurait plus que larmes et douleur, il n'y aurait plus que manque et souvenirs.

Le froid m'a enveloppée tandis que la douleur continuait de me glacer les veines, et soudain, je n'ai plus ressenti que colère et haine. Le chagrin a fait place à la soif de vengeance.

Au fond de moi, le souffle de l'explosion avait non seulement emporté ma soeur mais aussi mon bonheur et mon âme. Et pour ceux qui en étaient l'origine, je promettais mentalement de les retrouver, de les torturer et de les envoyer brûler en Enfer car ils avaient tué ma petite soeur, car ils avaient tué Tali.

* * *

><p><em>Oui je sais, c'est pas franchement folichon. Vous voulez critiquer allez y, je serai ravie de voir que les gens partagent un avis aussi mauvais que le mien sur ce bonus^^<br>En revanche pour me rattraper, j'ai pas mal d'idées de ships, fics (dont un défi. Ma petite Boulette tu te reconnaitras^^) et dès que mon dernier partiel est fini (le 15), je vous promets, je m'y mets (et je réponds à toutes vos reviews et m'empresserai de commenter toutes les fics que j'ai en retard.  
>Je peux juste vous dire que mon prochain écrit sera sûrement un drabble intitulé «<em>_**Contemplation d'une déesse**_»


	4. Rivka

_J'ai failli ne jamais l'écrire mais certains événements m'ont inspirée. Voilà donc un nouveau bonus de cette fic, sur l'enterrement de Rivka David.  
>Je ne sais pas vraiment quel était le lien qui unissait Ziva à Rivka mais je suis persuadée qu'il était terriblement fort. Bonne Lecture.<br>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just Let me die<strong>

Eblouie par le soleil violent qui éclairait mon visage, je farfouillais nerveusement dans mon sac à la recherche de mes lunettes noires pour protéger mes yeux des rayons lumineux. Cruel paradoxe. En effet alors que le plus grand des astres brûlait ma rétine, j'étais plongée dans une profonde obscurité, sans même qu'un faisceau de lumière ne parvienne à illuminer les ténèbres dans lesquelles mon âme était murée.

Elle l'était ainsi depuis plusieurs jours, depuis ce coup de téléphone nocturne qui m'avait tirée de mon lit alors que je passais quelques jours dans la maison de mes grands-parents dans les environs d'Haifa.  
>Sursautant sur mon matelas, j'avais de suite compris qu'un malheur allait sûrement nous être annoncé. Cette sonnerie stridente que l'on entendait dans la maison, résonnait comme le glas.<p>

Me glissant hors des draps sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller Tali qui dormait à mes côtés, si ce n'était déjà fait, j'avais rejoint le salon dans lequel mon grand-père, accroché au combiné, arborait un air dévasté. Et là, j'avais patienté, l'angoisse dévorant mes entrailles, qu'il m'annonce, les yeux humides, la voix tremblante, l'horrible nouvelle .

Laissant les souvenirs de cette nuit, ou tout avait basculé, remonter dans mon esprit, je baissai la tête et attrapai la main chaude de ma petite sœur qui pleurnichait silencieusement à mes côtés, et la pressai. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et appuya sa tête contre mon bras, comme elle l'avait fait lorsque la berline de mon père s'était garée devant le perron de la maison de mes grands-parents, quelques heures après ce terrible coup de fil.

Comme toujours mains dans la mains, nous étions unies, et la perte de l'être aimé ne faisait que renforcer cette profonde complicité qui nous lierait jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Je frissonnais. Il faisait peut-être 30 degrés minimum à l'ombre et pourtant j'avais froid. J'étais même gelée.  
>Ma gorge nouée et ma mâchoire contractée par la douleur, que m'infligeaient les larmes que je retenais, m'empêchaient de respirer. Je m'étais interdite de pleurer. Je voulais...je devais être forte pour Tali. Elle était si jeune, il fallait que je sois là pour la soutenir et veiller sur elle désormais puisque personne ne serait plus là pour le faire à présent. Pleurer n'aurait fait qu'encourager sa peine, pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie.<p>

Me mordant violemment les lèvres pour refouler les flux lacrymaux, je relevai le visage et posai mon regard embué sur le cercueil, en bois sculpté recouvert d'une longue étole blanche sur laquelle était brodée une étoile de David en fil d'or, ou son corps inanimé reposait.  
>J'espérais que j'allais soudainement me réveiller et oublier bien vite ce mauvais cauchemar en courant me blottir dans ses bras maternels mais la réalité, bien présente, la retenait prisonnière entre ces quatre planches ou elle y resterait à jamais, loin de moi.<p>

Au départ, chaque paysage, chaque personne, chaque objet me ramèneraient à elle, creusant toujours plus l'abîme que la douleur avait percé dans mon cœur et puis doucement la peine s'atténuerait, la blessure se refermerait même si elle ne cicatriserait jamais complètement. Je ne l'oublierai pas mais j'apprendrai à vivre avec. Alors oui, peut-être que la vie reprendrait son cours avec le temps, mais à cet instant précis, figée devant la chaise de la rangée qui avait été attribuée aux proches de la défunte, je tentais de ne pas me laisser aller. Elle me manquait terriblement et la seule personne qui me donnait la force de rester debout était ma petite sœur, serrée contre moi.

L'une contre l'autre, séparées du reste de l'assemblée par une bulle de chagrin, nous n'écoutions pas les éloges funèbres et les prières oratoires qui se succédaient. Accrochées à nos souvenirs, renfermées sur nous-même, le cœur broyé par le chagrin, nous prenions juste un peu plus conscience que celle qui nous avait mis au monde était partie, qu'elle s'en était allée pour toujours.

Je l'avais détestée le jour ou elle avait quitté mon père puis j'avais compris qu'elle n'était en rien responsable puisqu'en réalité c'était mon père le véritable coupable, lui et cette satanée Orli. Alors, prise de remords, je lui avais pardonnée.  
>Le jour ou j'étais venue m'excuser alors qu'elle était en train de cuisiner un de ces délicieux plats, dont elle seule avait le secret, elle avait posé sur le plan de travail la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait à la main et m'avait tendu ses bras tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un doux sourire. Sans attendre, je m'étais jetée contre elle.<br>C'est ce jour-là qu'elle m'a donné un tablier et que j'ai reçu ma première leçon de cuisine.

Elle était ce que tout enfant peut espérer comme mère. Belle, douce, attentionnée et généreuse, souriante et pleine de vie, elle aimait chanter, rire, danser, cuisiner...Toujours présente dans les moments heureux comme dans les difficultés, elle n'avait jamais cessé de nous aimer, de nous encourager à réaliser nos rêves, de nous pousser à nous dépasser. Elle était merveilleuse tout simplement. C'était ma maman...et aujourd'hui pour la première fois, son absence se faisait terriblement ressentir. J'étais redevenue une petite fille, je voulais revoir ma mère.

Je voulais aussi que d'ou elle se trouvait dorénavant, elle soit fière de moi. Fière de ce que j'étais. Fière de ce que je deviendrai.

Alors malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne pas pleurer pour Tali, dissimulée derrière les verres opaques de mes lunettes, je laissai une larme rouler sur ma joue.

On dit que l'amour d'une mère est plus fort que tout, mais qu'en est-il de l'amour d'une fille ? Évidemment chacune d'entre nous partage une relation différente avec sa mère, mais que cette relation soit tendre, distante ou houleuse, il n'empêche que le jour ou elle vous abandonne seule dans ce monde ici-bas, vous vous sentez terriblement démunie sans elle, comme si une partie de vous même avait été arrachée. Parce que, que vous le vouliez ou non, on a toute besoin d'une mère.  
>Des joies, des rires, des peines, des disputes et des rancœurs, il ne restera plus rien alors que le manque. Un manque cruel qui occupera une partie de votre cœur jusqu'à la fin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Verdict?<br>Promis, je m'attelle à la suite de **Revenge is Beautiful** dès demain :)_


End file.
